


Alibis

by Trenchdom (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Fix Me/MT Series [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Marianas Trench
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cliffhangers, Dry Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Trenchdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke, the cute Aussie twink, has his issues, of which Josh is aware of.</p><p>Alex shouldn't be drunk-serving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alibis

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CANADA DAY

_July 1 st _  
  
"I... it's my birthday soon," Luke clears his throat. With his savings account (that has only 3,500 left), he got a flat for them. And by them, he means the tall Canadian he's starting to fall for.  
"I got you started on a Canadian life, isn't that good enough as your 20th?" Josh laughs, pressing a kiss to his temple. "We could drive down to the States if you got an international."  
"How else could I have been travelling around?" Luke giggles nonetheless. "Got yours revoked?"  
"Nah, I just wanna give you a handie as we get ready."  
  
Luke widens his eyes.   
  
"Josh..." 

 

The Canadian raises a brow.  
  
"I...I lesbian you," Luke gulps as he waits, then realises what he just said. "Shit, I meant–"

"I love you to, but when your breath comes crashing in like perfect porcelain, don't forget that there's no place like home," Josh chuckles again, this time pulling Luke into a tight embrace.  
"Are you kicking me out of my own flat?"  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Good question.  
  
"I just wanter somebody to love and you, Joshua Keeler Ramsay, managed to steal my heart," Luke gushes out.  
"Lucas Robert Hemmings, I love you too," there's something Josh is hiding.  
  
Giggling, Luke pecks at Josh's lips multitude of times.

 

"Wanna go out for Canada Day stuff?" Josh asks casually. "We can act like an actual couple instead of being strangers who fuck."  
"Make love to me right now."  
                                                       
Josh smirks before he strips Luke of his clothes. It's a quick work as they kiss and struggle to keep balance of just how strong they both are. Eventually, Josh lets Luke take control, crowded onto a sofa. He really is showing his dominance underneath.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you," Luke whimpers as Josh pushes in without lube. It's a self-hypnosis that makes him believe it won't hurt even though it does. "Oh God."  
  
The extra dryness is highly pleasurable and so fucking hot to Luke, he hasn't a care they're doing it raw yet again.  
  
"Right there, oh my gosh!" Luke screeches again, this time from getting his prostate drilled. Josh knows his buttons and since they're in a (cheap) flat, they can be as loud as they want. Josh wraps his lean fingers around his shaft, heightening the pleasure.

  
Luke comes too soon as Josh keeps fucking into him. No, make love furiously.  
  
-  
  
Josh does love Luke, it's just that he knows his boyfriend has to leave and go back home after then summer. He's talked to Michael, Luke's high school friend who followed him here, and the punk told him all about Luke.  
  
"I love you," the words taste foreign on Josh's tongue, yet so right. "You always take it further than I ever got—relationship wise—but you're my ever after."  
"Ever after?"

"And I'm your perfect disaster," songs I can write after he's back home in Australia. "You could be my ever after, after all. You could be my ever after, I could be your perfect disaster."

 

-

Josh takes Luke to the bar where Alex works.

“Happy Canada Day, motherfucker,” Alex greets as he hands him his favourite mix. “Remember when you’d sing here for the prize money of 250 every night?”

“I’m listening,” Josh frowns.

“Someone recorded it and showed it to their music producer relative. You got about a month until you come up with an original to play on the stage as an audition.”

 

_No fucking way._


End file.
